


Logical

by AgentMalkere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bickslow Logic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMalkere/pseuds/AgentMalkere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes that Bickslow is a bad influence on Lisanna, but honestly she's a much worse influence on herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical

Whenever something impulsive happened in their relationship, people usually started waving fingers at Bickslow and telling him off for being a terrible influence on Lisanna. Bickslow honestly didn’t understand. Everything he did was incredibly logically well thought through. Just because _other _people couldn’t follow the logic which lead him to certain actions didn’t mean he was impulsive.__

__Okay, that thing with the soup and Freed’s hair had been impulsive, but that was beside the point. The point was that this time it definitely wasn’t his fault. What people _really didn’t understand was that Lisanna was actually a terrible influence on _herself _. It had to be those big, innocent blue eyes - they kept fooling people.____ _

_____Bickslow actually lifted his visor to get a better look at the job notice in his hand._ _ _ _ _

_____“This is on the other side of Fiore,” he stated slowly just in case he was missing something that seemed obvious to everyone else. (That happened more than he would like. Like that cheese-graters should only be used on foodstuffs. It was such an odd and limited way of thinking.)_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yup!” Lisanna beamed. She was bouncing excitedly on her toes. “If we hurry, we can catch the next train on the hour!”_ _ _ _ _

_____The babies started squeaking excitedly. They really liked trains, but rarely got to ride them because Laxus hated trains._ _ _ _ _

_____“It says it could take upwards of a month?” Bickslow felt lost. He was fairly certain that going by himself with Lisanna on a month long job was the kind of thing that Evergreen would beat him with a fan for even thinking about. He wasn’t really sure why, but it seemed like the sort of thing she’d get offended over. Another thought occurred to him. “Aren’t your siblings going to pitch a fit?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Elfman or Mirajane ripping out his spleen was not a pleasant mental image._ _ _ _ _

_____“Nah, it’ll be fine,” Lisanna flapped her hand. “I left them a note!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh! Well, why didn’t you say so?” Notes made things official and proper because they were written on paper. That was just how it worked. Lisanna had obviously done this properly. Nobody could get upset as long as there was a note. “Come on, babies! Road trip time!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Road trip! Road trip!” came the excited clamor._ _ _ _ _

_____Lisanna caught Bickslow’s hand with a big grin and dragged him out of the guildhall._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two special snowflakes.
> 
> This was originally written and posted as a drabble fill for a prompt on tumblr.


End file.
